


Rapunzel! Rapunzel!

by CrystalIsGoode



Series: Drag Race Oneshots [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Rapunzel Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalIsGoode/pseuds/CrystalIsGoode
Summary: Nicky is Rapunzel, but she's not a helpless little princess.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: Drag Race Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rapunzel! Rapunzel!

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack fic, so there is ANY sense lol.

When her mom wasn't home, she was planning on a way to get out of that stupid tower, till she heard someone scream her name. She looked through the window to see a tall, ginger girl looking at her.

" Rapunzel!!!" She said

" Bitch, my name ain't shit, I'm Nicolette who the fuck are you?" She snapped back making the other girl gag.

" You ungrateful whore! You know what, I don't care anymore, my name is Gigi Goode and I'm not just Goode I'm incredible!! I'm not going to save a girl so ignorant like you!" She said, annoyed and Nicky could just roll her eyes.

" You can save me if you want too, babygirl. " Her neighbor, a tan, short girl, with a gorgeous smile, blonde and curly hair said, Crystal.

" I appreciate your concern, beautiful girl! I'll save you! You can jump, I'll catch you!"

" Are you sure about that? Cause you don't seem to be that strong, Chérie. " Nicky said while giggling.

" Oh fuck off, bitch. Come here, El debarge!"

The blonde girl jumped, falling into Gigi's surprising strong arms.

" My hero!! Can we share fruit snacks??" The other girl smiled happily.

" Of course, baby."

" Hold on, bitches!! I'm Jaida Essence Hall and I'm here to save you from this horrible tower!" A black girl with short blue hair said, confident.

" I already said I don't need your help! Salope!"

" Listen, I don't know what the hell this means, but you're coming with me or I'll kick your ass, bitch!" She said making Nicky mad but accepted her help.

"Fine! But I'm still the prettier!" She said, jumping into Jaidas very strong arms.

" What the hell is happening here?! Nicolette!" Gothel appeared really mad about what was happening.

" Listen here , you salope!you are not my real mom and you will never be!"

" What?! Of course I am ur mother, you will listen to me!!"

" I am her real mother you bitch!! My name is Jackie cox and you can't fit me in a box!!" A very mad brunette woman said, screaming.

" Oop" Gothel said, and then Jackie started beating her ass up with her glasses.

"Guys, guys please let's talk. " A blonde short pale woman said, very worried.

" Jan, my love, I love you but no." 

" LISTEN HERE YOU WHORES!" Jaida screams getting really mad. Making everyone look at her.

" What?!" Jackie said, impatient.

" LOOK OVER THERE!" She pointed to the three, and then she ran away with Nicky in her arms.

"Where?" Everyone spoke confused till they noticed that bitch ran away with the future princess.

" GIVE MY CHILD BACK, RIGHT NOW!" Jan screamed in a full face crack.

And then, Jaida and Nicky got married and had 6 sheeps.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
